


When You Were Mine

by PieHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguing, Difficult Relationships, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Kissing, Oral Sex, Tribadism, When two people want each other but it's like pushing the wrong sides of two magnets together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Wynonna grinned wolfishly, and dragged her tongue up Nicole’s neck. “I see how you watch me. Even when you know it’s wrong,” she whispered, her breath hot on Nicole’s ear, “you want it just as bad as I do.”





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV), best beta ever. This was much harder because of your feedback, and also much better.

The ass comment was a setup.

Later, much later, in the hospital when Nicole finally had a quiet moment to process everything that happened (including the events that were to blame for this ER visit), she wondered how she didn’t see such an obvious setup.

After the comment, she watched her own hand in alcohol-blanketed shock as she mimed grabbing Wynonna’s ass, while declaring it “top shelf.”

“Damn, Haught,” Wynonna said, not so much elbowing Nicole as drunkenly bumping her, an affectionate body-check, “I could practically feel that.”

Nicole bumped her in return, Wynonna retaliated, until (again, so obvious in hindsight), Wynonna wrestled her to the floor and climbed on top of her, her body hard against Nicole’s everywhere that they connected: hip bones, hands, mouths.

Nicole, normally a woman of action, found herself in the position of reacting. Her hips rose as Wynonna’s pressed into her, her lips opened to Wynonna’s tongue, she allowed herself to be pinned.

Letting go felt like a good change compared to her life recently.

Marriage had been a fun idea made impulsively. It stayed fun until real life got the better of them. After a lot of sacrificing, hurting, and trying very hard, Nicole found herself alone and needing to be anywhere but the same city as Shay. Everything since then had been a struggle - find a new place, find a new job, make a new life. Try to make sense of Purgatory. Try to get ahead at the job where her boss knew everyone, while she couldn’t quite find her place in that town.

Things had been non-stop high effort until she decided to let Wynonna win, and push her down.

It felt like releasing a fist that she couldn’t remember clenching in the first place.

Wynonna must have sensed her surrender, because she let go of her hands. Her hands on Nicole’s body eagerly trailed an aimless path. Everywhere she touched felt like a part of Nicole waking up. How long had it been? She hadn’t been with anyone since Shay, so months. A year? She gave in to it. The alcohol made her head feel less full of problems. Wynonna’s touch made her feel less alone in this town.

It felt comforting, secure even, until Wynonna crawled down Nicole’s body and pushed her knees apart. An alarm in Nicole’s head cut through the boozy haze. She met Wynonna’s eyes. Wynonna’s lips curled into a wicked smile.

“Wait, I…”

Nicole struggled to piece together why she shouldn’t do this. Wynonna ran her hand up Nicole’s inner thigh then stroked her vulva through her khakis, and Nicole arched towards her. She wanted to give in fully, to let Wynonna have her way, then put her on her back and show her what she could do. It would feel so good, just this once, just to let this happen - except for the voice in her head that kept insistently saying _STOP_. Whose voice was that?

“Nedley,” Nicole said, and rolled to her side.

She could picture him as if he were in the doorway, looking down at her with dad-eyes.

“Ugh. Thanks for the boner-killer, Haught.”

Nicole tried to apologize, to say they could try again later, when they were both off-duty.

“Loud and clear, Officer Haught. I’ll definitely keep that in mind when I want to pencil some fastidiously scheduled boot-knocking into my day planner.”

If they hadn’t been on the floor, Wynonna would never have found the photo of the girl.

* * *

 

 

The photo set the two of them on a path. It led them both to the same attacker, where they parted ways and Nicole ended up in the hospital while Wynonna ended up missing. Nicole was pretty sure she got the better end of that deal. The news gave her a nervous feeling in her stomach, a sickening mix of fear and longing that she decided not to examine too closely just yet. Doc and Dolls needed information to help them find Wynonna, and now wasn’t the time to worry about her personal wants.

Nicole wasn’t on duty when they found her. She’d just checked out of the hospital that day. Nedley called to let her know that Wynonna was OK, and a number of strange situations surrounded her kidnapping. The only thing that lined up was that strange situations always seemed to coincide with anything Wynonna did.

Nicole spent the day trying to piece together the information surrounding Wynonna’s disappearance into a narrative that made sense. Nagging at the back of her mind was the question of whether to call her after their last night together, and how soon without it being awkward.

* * *

 

The phone call from Shorty’s that evening came to Nicole’s personal phone.

She arrived in time to find Wynonna hiding under the bar, trying to steal shots. She crouched in an awkward squat, and Nicole caught herself staring a little too long at the underwear peeking over the top of her low-rise leather pants.

She forced herself back on task. Nicole took stock of the men surrounding Wynonna, drinks in hand, watching her with predatory smiles. She breathed. Then she strolled over to her, expertly sliding between the men, laughing as if they’d just shared a joke, and took Wynonna by the arm.

“Hey girl, crazy night, huh? Let’s go find someplace more fun.”

“Let’s go to Pussy Willow’s,” Wynonna said, putting an arm around Nicole’s waist as they walked to the car. “Drinks are on me. I’ll introduce you to some of the girls.”

“Sounds great,” said Nicole, “we just need to drop by my place first.”

The hand on her thigh as she drove came as no surprise.

“Easy there cowgirl,” Nicole said, halting its advance up her leg. She squeezed Wynonna’s hand, and paused to hide the hitch in her breath from the electric wave Wynonna’s touch sent through her. “How would it look if I got stopped for distracted driving?”

“Then pull over, Officer. I’ve got something I wanna show ya.”

Nicole put Wynonna’s hand back in her own lap.

“Show me at my place. And I’m off duty. It’s just Nicole.”

Nicole had hoped that Wynonna was drunk enough to wear down during the ride, but that hope faded when Wynonna ground against her ass as she unlocked the door, and died when she pushed her inside and pinned her to the wall.

“Considering how this whole damn thing started,” Wynonna purred as she nipped at Nicole’s neck, “it’s kinda perfect that my little victory celebration includes you.”

“No need to rush,” Nicole said, expertly twisting free. “Want some coffee?”

“Want me to leave?”

“I’ve also got some pretty good rum,” she said, retreating.

“Now you’re talking.” The way Wynonna followed her to the kitchen gave Nicole the distinct impression of being pursued.

Nicole poured herself a splash into a short tumbler, and offered a glass to Wynonna. She waved it away at first, but Nicole held it out in a way that made clear that drinking straight from the bottle wasn’t an option.

Wynonna poured a generous amount and shot it, then squinted at the label.

“Pusser’s?”

Nicole smiled as she sipped her drink. “Yep. Not as good as Mount Gay, but I’m out.”

Wynonna contemplated for a moment, then shook her head. “Too easy.”

She poured again, and then insisted on adding a generous pour to Nicole’s glass as well, stepping close enough that Nicole could feel Wynonna’s heat on her face, and smell the whiskey from earlier in the night. Nicole took a step back. Wynonna smiled at the floor.

“I knew when you picked me up at Shorty’s that you were trying to be the hero. Riding in to save the crazy chick from herself. Even off duty, you’re up on that white horse. I suppose what happened on the floor of the sheriff’s office was all a big mistake you’d rather forget.”

Nicole shook her head. “No, but this isn’t the right time. You’re drunk.”

Wynonna laughed.

“I’m _always_ drunk, Haught. And I’ve had this celebration coming for a while, so I intend to enjoy it. If you’re not interested, I’ll finish my drink and move on.”

“I can’t let you leave like this.”

“You can’t make me stay.”

“I could taze you,” Nicole quipped. She felt a weird rush of deja vu, accompanied by an intense sense of longing. She shook it off.

“You’d have to cuff me too.”

“That could be arranged.”

“Oh, Officer Haught! You have a nasty side.”

“Nicole. This isn’t work. Call me Nicole.”

“Fine, Nicole,” said Wynonna, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and walking her back to the counter. “Here’s how it goes. My life’s been a shit storm since the minute I got back to Purgatory. It’s been truly fucked up, and I’m finally on top of my problems for this one night. That means scratching every itch I’ve got. So if you’re not interested, there are plenty of horny and eager dudes at Pussy Willow’s. Same results, either way. Only maybe…”

She pressed her knee between Nicole’s thighs.

“We can both get something we want.”

Nicole put her hands on Wynonna’s waist and connected with warm flesh. She wanted to move her hands - away. But also up, inside her tank top, up to the clasp of her bra…

Wynonna grinned wolfishly, and dragged her tongue up Nicole’s neck. “I see how you watch me. Even when you know it’s wrong,” she whispered, her breath hot on Nicole’s ear, “you want it just as bad as I do.”

Wynonna watched her intensely, her stare burning into Nicole.

_Months. It’s been months._

Nicole wavered on her feet, rocked just slightly closer to Wynonna.

Wynonna chuckled deep in her throat a fraction of a second before their mouths crashed together. She pressed her thigh against Nicole’s crotch. Nicole leaned onto it, and Wynonna pushed back hard with her thigh and her hip. The painful bite of the counter into Nicole’s ass contrasted with the pulse throbbing harder and harder in her clit.

“Upstairs,” Nicole gasped. “Bedroom.”

* * *

 

 

Nicole woke up in an empty bed to the sound of a crash from downstairs.

“Sorry!” Wynonna shouted.

She sat up and tried to take stock of last night. Somewhere in there, they’d found time to drink more rum. The taste was still in her mouth. That explained the missing pieces. Nicole normally enjoyed cataloging the details of a night with a woman, so she could savor replaying it throughout the day: undressing her for the first time, like unwrapping a present. The sound and taste of her. Number of orgasms received, and especially given. Pillow talk. The way her hair smelled as they fell asleep together.

This morning, instead of a clear recollection she had the physical evidence of her room, like a crime scene: the empty bottle of Pusser’s on the floor next to her jeans. Wynonna’s clothes strewn all around the room, as if they’d been flung (she flashed on an image of Wynonna straddling her and wheeling her tank top over her head). The bruised feeling on her lips, and her sore arms (Wynonna thrashing under her. _I can stop_ . Wynonna’s fingers tight on her arm, shoving her deeper. _Don’t you dare_ ).

“Haught! Where the hell do you keep your coffee!”

She found last night’s button up shirt on the floor and pulled it on, then hopped towards the door while sliding on a clean pair of panties.

Wynonna, in only her underwear, had crawled halfway into the cabinet under Nicole’s sink. Above her, the parts of Nicole’s Mr. Coffee were strewn across the counter - the carafe full of water, the basket with what looked like a couple of paper towels lining it, and…

“Did you break the lid off of my coffee maker?”

“No.” Wynonna crawled out from under the sink to reveal she was topless. She looked like a kid caught in a lie. “I can fix it. Probably.”

Nicole reached a hand out to Wynonna, and pulled her to her feet.

“Sit. Let me take care of this.”

She discarded the paper towels and replaced them with a reusable filter from the dish drain. She pulled a ceramic canister decorated in a Victorian pattern from a shelf above her microwave. “Coffee” was written on it in a swirling script.

“Well no wonder, if you’re going to hide it like that,” grumbled Wynonna, as Nicole scooped coffee into the basket. “I didn’t figure you for the frilly type, but this place is… eye-opening.” She lifted a crocheted doily from the table and examined it before turning an incredulous look on Nicole.

Nicole smiled as she snapped the lid back into place on the coffee maker, then pressed start. “Grandma DeeDee left it furnished when I rented the place from her son. I kind of like it.”

She placed a cast iron skillet on the stove, and switched on the burner. It clicked a few times then flamed on as she pulled a carton from the fridge. “Do you like scrambled eggs? That’s the only kind I’m really any good at.”

“Haught,” Wynonna said, smiling, and shook her head. “You seem confused about what this is.”

Nicole turned and looked at her. “Not confused. We had a good time last night, and I’m not much of a cook but I can manage eggs and toast before I drop you off at Shorty’s to get your truck. It’s just breakfast, that’s all.”

Wynonna laughed. “Real cute Haught, but no. First of all, in case you hadn’t noticed, you and I don’t have a great track record for successful breakfasts after a wild night together…”

“That was one time.” Nicole cringed at the memory of it as she cracked eggs into a bowl. “And I really don’t think we’re going to get assaulted here in DeeDee Miller’s house.”

“And secondly, I am not the kind of girl you make heart-eyes at over your morning-after eggs. I’m the girl you bring home drunk when you haven’t gotten any for a while and want someone three knuckles deep in you. And from what I remember, mission accomplished.”

The words hit Nicole like a punch to the sternum. She stared at Wynonna for a hard minute.

“Fine.”

She switched off the stove. She emptied the bowl of eggs into the garbage, and snatched a towel from the counter to wipe off her hands as she stomped upstairs.

“What’s her problem?” Wynonna muttered, pouring coffee into a mug from the dish drain.

Nicole stomped back downstairs, fully dressed. She tossed Wynonna’s clothes on the table.

“Get dressed. I’ll take you right now.”

“Hey! Watch the coffee! Which I’d like to finish, if it’s all the same to…”

“Now,” said Nicole.

Wynonna’s chin jutted forward and her eyes blazed. Nicole crossed her arms and stood cool and unmoving, head high, looking down at Wynonna.

“Whatever,” Wynonna grumbled. She looked away from Nicole as she dressed.

****

* * *

Of the many shitty things about that day, Nicole’s growing headache had to be the worst. She swallowed a couple of pills from a bottle in her drawer, and headed to the break room, hoping the combo of NSAIDs and caffeine would do the trick. She couldn’t find the lid to the reservoir for the Keurig.

“Dammit Wynonna,” she grumbled.

“Something wrong, Officer?” Wynonna leaned into the doorway.

“Not at all. Doing fine, even with yet another broken coffee maker.”

Wynonna leaned back on the counter and shot finger guns at Nicole. “Glad to hear it.”

Nicole tried to ignore her upbeat mood. Why wasn’t she hung over? And where the hell was the coffee? She opened multiple cabinets and finally found some, not stored in any of the usual places.

The coffee maker sputtered and failed.

“What now?” She began removing and replacing pieces, trying to figure out the problem.

Wynonna sighed performatively.

“OK, you’ve had your chance. Let me have a crack at it.”

Nicole side-eyed Wynonna, then kept fidgeting with the machine.

“I said now.”

It was her tone that did it. Mocking. An imitation of Nicole’s cop-voice.

Nicole forced herself to breathe, to measure her response.

“Now’s not the time, Wynonna,” she said.

“Ha! I see how it is. You’re the only one that gives orders around here?”

Nicole turned and squared off, looking down at her. “In my house? Hell yes that’s how it is. And come to think of it, this is the Sheriff’s Department, not Black Badge HQ.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Maybe get your own damn coffee machine and stop fucking up ours.”

Nicole lost track of everything that each of them said in the argument that followed. Next thing she knew, Nedley and Dolls were shouting them both down, and Nedley was leading her out of the break room. She looked over her shoulder to see Wynonna slouching under Dolls’ disapproving stare. Dolls met Nicole’s eyes for a moment, and gave her a confused look.

After an abrupt scolding (mostly about her language) Nedley told Nicole to go home and take the rest of the afternoon off.

“I don’t see anyone telling Wynonna she has to go home!”

“You sound like my daughters when they fight,” Nedley said, sighing tiredly.

“But she’s the one…” Nicole stopped herself. Yep, she could hear what it sounded like.

“Give her a break, Nicole,” Nedley shook his head. “She’s having a hard time. Would have been better off if she’d stayed gone.”

“For her, or for us?”

Nedley looked at Nicole.

“Some people are born cursed.”

* * *

 

Sleep plus her first decent cup of coffee for the day tamed Nicole’s headache. She sat in bed wrapped in blankets, drinking it slowly.

Her room was still a mess from last night, and last night already seemed long ago. She fought the urge to clean the room, and managed to hold out until she was halfway into her coffee.

She put the empty Pusser’s bottle on her dresser, and lifted yesterday’s bra from where it landed, draping halfway off of her jewelry box. Underneath it, she found Wynonna’s necklace.

She ran her fingertip over the Greek lettering.

Within a few minutes, she was dressed and driving to the homestead.

* * *

****

Wynonna met Nicole on the porch, a bottle of Jack in her hand.

“You’d better have a good reason for being here.”

Nicole held up the necklace.

Wynonna sighed and flopped down into a rocking chair.

“I guess you want to talk or something?”

“If that’s ok.”

Wynonna shoved the chair next to her towards Nicole with her boot, and Nicole sat.

Nicole looked out over the expansive field. Up until recently, it looked like miles of nothing to her. Now it comforted her. She wondered at the events of the past few days, and how they’d turned her from a city girl who felt nervous when she could see a vanishing point to someone who liked to see what was coming from miles off.

“You and Nedley,” she said.

“Sitting in a tree? K-I-S-S I don’t see where you’re going with this…”

Nicole shook her head. “You’re really all I’ve got here. I didn’t know how hard it would be, making friends in a small town. Everybody knows everybody already. The new girl is more interesting to talk about than to.”

“You should try returning to one after you’ve done everything you can to make them all hate you,” Wynonna said with a grimace.

Nicole placed her hand on Wynonna’s. Wynonna pulled it away.

“What is it with you and the sentimental shit? Is that what made you come out here? Want to find you a prairie girl you can hold hands with while you stare at the sunset? Because, and I can’t believe I need to keep explaining this, it’s not me.”

“Wynonna, the past few days have been, without a doubt, the scariest, shittiest days of my life. And that…” she took a breath and let it out slowly, fighting down the lump in her throat, “that’s saying something.”

Wynonna offered Nicole the bottle.

“Is that your solution for every problem?” she muttered, waving it away.

“Yep.” Wynonna took a swig.

“I’m doing this on my own. I need you. Not as a girlfriend. I need someone who knows. I need to feel things sometimes, something other than fear and loneliness.”

She closed her eyes and pressed her temples. She wanted to disappear. Even being back with Shay would be better than this.

She felt Wynonna’s hand come down on her shoulders, a little too hard.

“Um. There, there.”

Nicole sighed. She could feel her headache at the edge of her eyes, threatening to return.

“I don’t know why I even bother trying to talk to you about this.”

“I’ve been wondering that myself, because I sure didn’t invite you. You’re the one that keeps showing up. Like how you just showed up at Shorty’s last night, wanting to tell me what to do with my life.”

“I got a call! You were drunk and disorderly…”

“You take all your D and D’s home to fuck them?”

“Of course not! I don’t normally do things like that at all!”

Wynonna laughed. “Which part of last night don’t you normally do? Body shots? Spanking? Multiple orgasms? Because if it’s that last one, I understand the anger but you definitely shouldn’t be taking it out on me…”

“I don’t fuck drunk girls that I pick up at the bar!” Nicole felt her face go red. The embarrassment hurt even more, knowing Wynonna could see.

Wynonna smiled bitterly. “And there it is.”

“Not like that. Let me explain…”

“Explain what? How you’ve brought yourself down to my level? So you think what, making breakfast or coming around here to talk somehow makes you better than a pathetic drunk like me?”  

“I didn’t say that.” Nicole could hear the exasperation creeping into her own voice.

“No, but you said that you don’t have anyone, so you’re stuck with me. Literally no one else in the town for you to rub up against whenever you have feelings.”

“Can you stop?” Nicole’s face burned and her tear ducts ached. She pinched the bridge of her nose, stubbornly refusing to let the tears come. “I know what you’re doing.”

Wynonna leaned back in the rocking chair. “This ought to be good.” She reached for the bottle.

Nicole grabbed it before Wynonna got to it, and took a drink. She held the liquor in her mouth, felt it burn while she considered her options. She knew a dozen different ways to take control of a situation when a perp tries to avoid or divert. None of that seemed helpful now.

“I like you, Wynonna.” She took another drink and let her eyes scan over the homestead before looking at Wynonna. “I liked making out with you at the station. I liked getting drunk with you, too. I liked working that case together.”

She set the bottle down between them. Wynonna looked at her, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, and said nothing, but took the bottle.

Nicole couldn’t read Wynonna’s expression, but at least she was listening now. “You know, that night? At the sheriff’s department? I was really lonely when you came in. I knew you were worried about Dolls. So I guess it’s selfish, but I was glad you wanted to be with me.”

Wynonna let out an abrupt laugh, but there was no sharpness to it. “Only you would worry about being selfish when a girl wants to make out with you, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and shrugged, then looked away. “And then you were taken. I was right there, trained, armed. Wide awake and sober after that night. But I couldn’t stop it.”

“Nicole, come on. What are you supposed to be, super-cop?” Wynonna leaned into Nicole’s eye-line, insisting on being seen. “He got the drop on both of us.”

Nicole looked at her. She wasn’t convinced, but that wasn’t the point.

“When that happened, I was scared I wouldn’t have another chance. To be with you again. Also selfish.”

Wynonna watched her. She took a long drink. “I don’t think it’s selfish.”

“I didn’t want last night to go like this,” Nicole said. “I get why you needed that. I don’t know everything that happened to you, but I guess I would need that too. But I didn’t want you to think it was just… that I didn’t want you.”

“You wanted me?” Wynonna sounded skeptical.

“Yep. Actual you. Not because you were drunk. Not because there’s no one else.” She took the bottle from Wynonna. “I kind of made a mess of it. I’m sorry. I hate messes.”

“Which is why it would be crazy for you to want me.”

Nicole took a drink, then set the bottle on the porch. She smiled and shook her head.

“Then I guess I’m crazy.”

Wynonna’s face softened.

Nicole closed the space between them. Wynonna rose to meet her lips.

Nicole pulled at Wynonna, and sat back in the chair, guiding her into her lap. She liked the feeling of Wynonna on her legs, and how the position made Wynonna slightly taller than her for a change.

“Did I really spank you last night?”

Wynonna laughed. “Nobody spanks me, Nicole.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “Huh. Now you mention it, my ass has been sore all day.”

Wynonna slid her hand over Nicole’s ass, then cupped it. “Good.”

Wynonna took advantage of her height in this position to pull Nicole’s hair and tilt her head back, then kissed Nicole, licking her mouth open and stroking her tongue. Nicole put her hand on Wynonna’s waist and found bare skin, like she had the night before. This time she didn’t hesitate, and slid her hand up, feeling the curve from her waist to her ribs. She cupped Wynonna’s breast and ran her thumb over it, feeling her nipple rise to her touch.

“Is this your solution for every problem?” Wynonna smirked.

“Yes,” said Nicole, with a barely raised eyebrow. “Although it would be easier in your bed. If I’m allowed inside, that is.”

She grazed Wynonna’s nipple through her shirt with her lips.

Wynonna stood and pulled Nicole behind her into the house.

 

* * *

****

In Wynonna’s room, they stripped each other rapidly.

Wynonna backed Nicole against the bed, but Nicole countered her force to push her down and climb on top of her.

“Not fair, Officer.”

“Dammit Wynonna, call me Nicole.”

“Nicole,” Wynonna amended, pulling her up short as she made her way to Wynonna’s neck. “You said you need me.” Her eyes shifted around nervously, avoiding Nicole’s. “Why don’t you let me…?”

“I will,” Nicole said, firm and steady. “But let me be in control first.”

A look of understanding passed between them.

Nicole kissed her way down Wynonna’s body, her fingers crawling ahead of her mouth to her hip. Wynonna groaned and rose to Nicole’s touch. Nicole massaged circles onto her hipbone with her palm, and kissed and nipped Wynonna’s other hip.

Nicole moved down between her legs and let her lips dwell on the soft skin inside her thighs. She kissed her way up to Wynonna’s smooth, hairless mound, licked her outer labia, sucked one of the lips into her mouth.

Wynonna sighed, and Nicole caught the hint of frustration and met her eyes.

“This isn’t working for you.”

“The teasing thing? No. Not really my thing.”

Nicole smiled.

“I guess having done this just last night doesn’t make us experts.”

Wynonna shook her head and looked away. She’d seen Wynonna in several states of undress but this was the first time she looked naked.

Nicole sat up between Wynonna’s legs, and pulled Wynonna into her arms. Wynonna wrapped her legs around Nicole and kissed her hard.

“That feels good,” Nicole said.

Wynonna used her legs to squeeze closer.

Nicole glided two fingers between her folds, and rubbed them against her clit.

“Do you want me inside of you?”

Wynonna nodded. Nicole plunged her fingers into her, and Wynonna rocked on her hand. Nicole pressed the heel of her hand against Wynonna’s clit as she fucked her. Wynonna met Nicole’s eyes again and smiled, a teeth-baring, wolfish grin.

Nicole allowed herself a proud smile.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that,” Wynonna panted.

“See what?”

“You, looking like a cat with canary feathers in its mouth.”

Nicole blushed slightly, but held Wynonna’s stare.

“You’re not telling me anything about myself that I don’t already know.”

“That you’re full of yourself in bed?”

“No, just capable.” She added a third finger.

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed hazily and her grin softened as her teeth parted.

“Capable of what?”

“Get on your knees,” Nicole said, “I need a better angle.”

Wynonna obeyed, and Nicole grasped her ass to position her a little higher, then thrust her fingers harder into Wynonna.

“What I’m capable of is keeping up with you. All night if I need to.”

Wynonna countered her force, banging against Nicole’s hand. Nicole pulled Wynonna against her.

“A lot of cowboys have tried and failed to tame me,” Wynonna said, pushing free.

“Good thing I don’t want to.”

Wynonna grasped her shoulder and thrust fiercely against her. Nicole put her free hand on the small of Wynonna’s back to anchor her, and fucked her fingers harder and harder into her. Wynonna uttered sharp cries through gritted teeth as she thrashed against Nicole, until her back arched and she let out a long, keening wail.

Nicole slid her fingers out as her cries began to subside, and pulled her close.

“I want to go down on you.”

Wynonna pushed Nicole down, shoving her by the shoulders. Nicole helped Wynonna unfold legs from under her, and laid down between them.

She licked her way into Wynonna’s wet folds with short, fast strokes. Wynonna’s hips twitched and jerked, and Nicole folded her arms on top of them, holding her down as she devoured her. Wynonna’s voice came in ragged stutters; Nicole took this as encouragement and she hummed ecstatic groans as she sucked her clit, her voice vibrating into Wynonna.

Wynonna gripped a fistful of Nicole’s hair and her hips bucked, and her voice came high and broken. Nicole lapped at her, savoring the flood that met her tongue and the change in how she tasted. She stroked out every bit of sensation until Wynonna’s voice became frantic, and she pulled Nicole by her hair. She grinned at Wynonna and wiped her mouth with her fist.

“You fucking show-off. Come here,” Wynonna panted, grabbing at Nicole’s arms.

She pulled Nicole to her lips, and countered her weight to press her back against the pillows. Her hand snaked down Nicole’s body.

“Easy,” Nicole mumbled between kisses. “Not so fast, easy.”

She caught Wynonna’s hand and brought it up to her breast.

“Kiss me. Touch me.”

Wynonna sucked on Nicole’s lips, and teased her nipple into a rosy peak.

Nicole shifted Wynonna’s weight so that she was fully under her, Wynonna’s legs between hers.

“This is nice. I like how you feel on top of me.”

“So you’re not actually the toppiest top to ever top?” Wynonna bit her lip, and tugged at it.

Nicole smiled. “Even if I were, we both know that wouldn’t work with you.”

She buried her fingers in Wynonna’s hair and kissed her deeply.

Wynonna ground against Nicole, and Nicole’s hips rose to her. She slid down and brought her mouth to Nicole’s nipple. Nicole hummed a low moan, and wrapped her legs around Wynonna’s waist. She could feel Wynonna’s bare mound against her sex as she ground deeper into her.

“I want you so much,” Wynonna muttered into her skin as her lips traveled from one breast to the other.

Nicole took Wynonna’s hand and kissed her fingers. They were rough, with messy cuticles and the white lines of healed scars.

“You can have me,” she said.

“Do you want my hands, or my mouth?” She grinned another sly, toothy grin, and punctuated her question by grinding against Nicole again.

“Both.” Nicole sucked on Wynonna’s index finger into her mouth before releasing her hand.

Wynonna crawled down her body, marking her path with gentle bites. She ran her fingers over the tuft of fine red hair on Nicole’s mound, and parted her lips with her thumb before pressing her mouth to her sex, spreading her folds with long strokes.

Nicole exhaled, and realized she’d been holding her breath. She relaxed into Wynonna’s touch, letting her hips roll in response to the waves of sensation that came with each stroke of her tongue.

Wynonna slid a finger into her, and Nicole sighed and moaned, and changed the movement of her body to accommodate this new rhythm as Wynonna slid smoothly in and out of her while lapping at her clit.

She felt herself approaching the edge, and then Wynonna shifted and she fell away from it.

“That was good. What you were doing before.”

Wynonna shifted again, and Nicole cried out her wordless approval as she writhed and bucked deeper into Wynonna’s mouth, but the peak was frustratingly out of reach.

“Come here.”

She pulled at Wynonna, urging her into her arms.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes. I just need this right now.”

Nicole held her face and kissed her, sucking the taste of herself from her lips. Wynonna kissed her hungrily. Nicole moaned in response, soft and low. Wynonna slid her hand between them, and glided her fingers over Nicole’s clit.

Nicole broke contact from Wynonna and exhaled in soft, short sighs. Wynonna captured her lips again, and Nicole smothered her moans inside Wynonna’s mouth as her fingers traced circles around her clit.

Wynonna released her again as her voice reached an urgent pitch.

“Go down, please,” Nicole gasped.

Wynonna was between her legs again with impossible speed, her tongue deep between her labia, licking her clit in fast, focused strokes.

Nicole panted and whined, and then sparks flashed behind her tightly closed eyes and all of her seemed to rise to Wynonna’s mouth.

She let herself be loud, her voice vibrating in her own chest as she let it all go, let there be nothing but the hard pulse of her clit against Wynonna’s tongue, drawing out sensation that gathered and spilled over again and again.

When she was finally finished, Wynonna spread her body on top of her, holding her down through her aftershocks.

* * *

****

 

Wynonna’s fingertips brushed through Nicole’s hair, fingernails combing across her scalp. It gave her a sense of comfort that she felt oddly nostalgic for (her mother had certainly never held her like this). She could feel Wynonna’s breath warm in her hair, in time with the rhythm of the rise and fall of her ribs, under Nicole’s arm.

“What did you call them again? The uh, what are they, demons?”

“Revenants.”

“Right. Why is it that only you can kill the revenants? Why does the magic gun only work for you?”

“I wouldn’t call it _magic_. It’s just the only thing that kills them. And Peacemaker only works for me because I’m the oldest direct heir of Wyatt Earp. And it does this glowing thing… OK yeah, magic gun. Sure.”

“So you’re the oldest descendant of Wyatt Earp in Purgatory? Are you the only one?”

Wynonna turned over in bed.

Nicole reached out and touched her hair.

“I said something wrong.”

“It’s fine. I had two sisters. Willa would be the heir. The revenants took her when we were kids.”

“Oh god, Wynonna. I can’t even imagine. I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

Nicole put an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Hate you for this,” Wynonna grumped. “I can’t stand pillow talk.”

She put her hand on Nicole’s arm and traced her fingers.

“Just tell yourself you’re debriefing me.”

“Ugh, Nicole. You make all the jokes entirely too obvious. Takes all the fun out of teasing you.”

“I’m sure you can figure out plenty of fun ways to tease me,” Nicole said, and kissed her head. “What about your other sister?”

“What other sister?”

“You said you had two.”

“That can’t be right. I had one. Just Willa.”

She turned to face Nicole. She looked bewildered, and her eyes glistened as if she were on the brink of tears.

“Are you alright?”

Nicole touched Wynonna’s cheek. Wynonna caught her hand and pulled it away, then shook her head dismissively.

“Of course.”

They lay together for a while, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“It’s getting dark,” Wynonna said eventually. “I guess you need to leave soon. Take care of your cat.”

“She’s fine, I fed her before I left. And I was thinking - if it’s alright - could I spend the night?”

“You’d better not be getting any ideas about a U-Haul,” Wynonna growled.

“I just don’t want to be alone. It’s been hard to sleep lately, since. You know.”

Wynonna sighed dramatically.

“I guess it wouldn’t be horrible if you stayed here tonight. But I’m NOT making you breakfast.”

Nicole snorted.

“Oh, I’m not worried about you cooking for me. Be honest; you can’t even make me coffee, can you? Your coffee maker is broken, isn’t it?”

“Get out of my bed, Haught.”

“Alright. I’m leaving.”

Nicole pulled Wynonna to her chest. She felt her warm breath on her skin lengthen and even out as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
